fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/Paris
This is the fifth chapter in Angela's Fashion Fever. When the friends are invited to the set, Jenny now hooked up with Eric, and Eric cheated on Angela, so the friends of Angela are banned. There goes the direction! Level 61 - Turning a blind eye *The plane arrives in Paris. *Lori, Yuna and Angela go out of the plane. *Lori and Yuna greet the fans! *Angela: Ahh, Paris... The City of Love! *Angela enters the show! *Truly: Now that we have that kiss on tape, I can finally get rid of little old Angela. *Bob: But last night set a new TV rating record for the show! *Bob: If you take Angela out now, you'll ruin the show's success! *Truly wonders. *Truly: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. *TV descends in the show. *Truly: Well, how appropriate that we find ourselves here - in the City of Love. *Truly: ...and where better to find love than here? It's all around us. For some more than others. *Truly: As for our next assignment... *Truly: The trap was laid, the bait was set and now, Mr. Right is RIGHT where you want him. *Truly: Design an outfit that is all about love. Mutual love. *Truly: Good luck. *TV's off and ascends. After the level *They new design the dress. *Bob and director are on design stage. *Bob: Oh, laaadies! Truly would like a word. *Truly and Majestic's on stage. *Truly: Ladies... When you started this adventure, you each signed an agreement. *Truly: Now... I am a reasonable person. Right, Bob? *Bob: COUGH! *Truly: Bob! *Bob: Oh, uh... YES - of course! *Bob gives Truly the new rules letter. *Truly: However, due to recent events, I wanted to remind you of some of the rules... *Truly: Contestants are NOT to engage in romantic relationships with members of the staff, crew or talent. *Truly: Should any contestant seek such relationship with an employee of Truly, Inc... *Truly: ...their participation shall be TERMINATED and all rights FORFEIT. *Truly: Any questions? *Angela: Does that mean I'm...? *Devil: What are you, crazy? Keep quiet! *Angel: For once I agree. *Angela: Er… Never mind, I'm good. Level 62 - Something fishy What are these tourists doing here? Hey, we're filming here! Looks like you'll have to chase them away from the set. *At the stage, Angela picks. Lori enters the stage. *Lori: Well, aren't you lucky number 7... *Angela: All that matters is that my designs are the best... *Angela: ...then Truly will HAVE to put me in charge - if she wants her company to succeed. *Lori: I wouldn't count on it. *Lori: These shows are often FULL or surprises... *Lori leaves the stage. During the level *Angela chases the tourists away from the set while tourists try to film on stage. After the level *Eric enters the stage. *Eric: Wow. Look at you! *Angela: What? *Eric: You look different! *Angela: I'm tired of playing by Truly's rules. *Angela: Eric - what do you know about Lori? *Eric: Not too much - except that Truly likes her for some reason. *Angela: Lori mentioned she had an 'In' with her earlier. *Eric: You want me to try and find out? *Angela: I don't know... It's probably nothing. *Angela: ...But maybe there's something there... *Eric and Angela leave the stage. Level 63 - Create your dress Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Choose a new design for the contest: *#Flirty Cocktail *#Hopeless Romantic *#Fatal Attraction *Create the first several sketches for the dress. Level 64 - The next Truly *Victoria works on the dress, while Angela and Eric are in relationship. *Eric: I'll see you tonight. *Eric leaves. *Victoria: What are you thinking Angela? After that live kiss and a warning? *Angela: I know... *Victoria: You only have one chance to be the next Truly! *Victoria: The last thing you need right now is a man who will mess things up. *Angela: Maybe you're right... *Victoria: Excuse me? I know I'm right! *Victoria: Has Eric ever lifted a finger to help you in any way? *Angela: No... *Victoria: Is it Eric that risks losing the chance of a lifetime? *Angela: No... *Victoria: Do you still like him? *Angela: Yes... I mean... I think so... *Victoria: Come here... *Victoria and Angela gave a hug. *Victoria: I'm glad you're still here. After the level *Victoria enters the stage. *Victoria: Are you feeling better? *Angela: Yeah... *Angela: No. *Angela: I keep thinking about how I left things with my friends, especially Jenny. *Angela: They didn't even say goodbye before they left. *Victoria: Perhaps they just didn't have time. *Angela: Maybe... I don't know... *Victoria: Well, I'm sure it'll be fine once you get back home! Level 65 - Say it! Seems like Victoria has something to say, but Angela doesn't have time right now! *Truly: You WILL break things off with her, and you'll do it ON-CAMERA, as per my instructions. *Eric: I have real feelings for her, Truly. *Victoria sees through trailer. *Truly: Real feelings? I don't pay you enough to have real feelings! *Eric: I won't do it - you'll just have to fire me. *Truly: Oh, it's not you that'll go! *Eric: What does it matter? It's not like any of these poor girls have a real shot at this anyway. *Truly: What? What are you insinuating?? *Eric: I'm not INSINUATING anything. I'm saying it-. *Eric: This show is a scam! *Eric: I don't know what you have planned Truly, but I'm going to find out... *Eric: And when I do - you can be sure I'll tell EVERYBODY. *Eric leaves the trailer. *Truly: Don't you dare try to cross me, Eric! After all I've done! *Truly: I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH ANGELA LIKE WE PLANNED, TOMORROW - OR ELSE! *Truly slams the door shut. Victoria shocked. During the level *Victoria has something for Angela to say. *Victoria: Angela... Something happened... *Angela: Sorry Victoria, I don't have time! *Victoria: Are you really busy? *Angela: Yes, that's what I just said! *Victoria: I only need a second! *Angela: Can't this wait? *Victoria: Alright... I'll come find you when you're done. *Angela: Thanks! See you later! After the level *Angela gets something while Victoria is in the stage. *Victoria: Angela, I have to talk to you. *Victoria: It's... about Eric. *Angela: Not you too, Victoria. *Victoria: It's not what you think... *Eric enters the stage.. *Angela: Absolutely... *Angela goes with Eric. *Eric leaves first. *Angela: We'll talk later, ok? *Angela leaves the stage. Level 66 - Create your dress A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - bit it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot. *Move the box to the correct spot after 5 spots. Level 67 - Players play... *Angela designs the dress. *Lori enters the design stage. *Lori: You're taking a big risk dating Eric - I hope it's worth it. *Angela: I'm not worried about Truly, if that's what you mean. *Lori: It's not. *Lori: Eric is a liar and a cheater, Angela. *Lori: He'll break your trust again - sooner than you think. *Angela: Well, I trust him more than I trust you, that's for sure. *Lori: Don't believe me if you don't want to - but I know more than you think. *Angela: How so? *Lori: People aren't always what they seem, Angela. After the level *Angela kisses Eric. *Angela: Eric - I've given up a lot to be on this show. *Angela: You're fun... And romantic and- *Eric: Extremely good looking? *Angela: Okay, there's that. *Angela: If this doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me, well... *Angela: I want to know. Now - not later. *Angela: Before I get in too deep. *Eric gets off the table. *Eric: Angela, I... I- *Eric: I think I love you. *They kiss. Level 68 - Players play... or don't they? Eric, what are you doing here? Let's listen to what he has to say. *Eric and Angela are in deep kiss. *Angela: I think we're going too fast, Eric. *Lori enters the design stage. *Lori: Who's going too fast? *Eric: We'll talk later. *Eric leaves the design stage. *Lori: He can't be trusted - and you'll find out soon enough. *Lori: Besides - you heard Truly. Contestants can't have affairs with the show's staff! *Angela: Why do you care so much, anyways? *Angela: I thought you'd be happy to see me booted off the show. *Lori: Oh Angela, you've got me all wrong. During the level *Angela listens to Eric. *Eric: You look stunning as ever. *Angela: You're looking pretty good yourself. *Eric: I'm sorry to barge in on you... I just can't stop thinking abut you. *Angela: Eric, are you sure about... us? *Eric: Of course. Why wouldn't I be? *Eric: I've got a surprise for you later, if you have time. *Angela: Oh Eric... I can't wait. *Eric leaves the stage. After the level *Eric and Angela go out of the elevator. *Eric: Keep them closed. *Eric: Now open your eyes. *Angela opens her eyes. *Angela: Oh Eric, how romantic! *Angela and Eric sit at the romantic table. *Eric: You're thinking about your friends again, aren't you? *Angela: Sorry, I can't help it. *Angela: I'm so close to winning this contest... *Angela: ...and I haven't felt this way about anyone in quite some time... *Angela: I guess you can't have everything, can you? *Eric: No, but you'll make things right with your friends. I know you will. *Eric: Call them. *Angela: I will - as soon as the contest is over, I promise. Level 69 - Create your dress Angela's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again! *Find all the tools scattered in Paris! Level 70 - Love can't be scripted That's dangerous... Fix the elevator when it breaks down. *They're working on the dress, except Lori, which enters the design stage. *Lori: Angela, darling. I wanted to apologize. *Lori: You were right about you and Eric. *Angela: Eh? I was? *Lori: Love can't be scripted, nor can it be stopped by a mere piece of paper. *Lori: Love comes so rarely for some of us. My advice? *Lori: Get it while you can. *Angela: Gee - what brought about the change of heart? *Lori: I'm not the person you think I am, Angela... *Lori: You and Eric deserve everything... And more. During the level *Angela fixes the elevator when it creaks down. This may delay models coming in. After the level *Angela enters the design stage. *Angela: Did you hear all that with Lori, earlier? *Victoria: I'll tell you this, Angela... *Victoria: ...there's something strange about that woman. *Victoria: I don't know what it is, but something tells me she's dangerous. *Victoria: I'd be very careful around her if I were you. Level 71 - Where is Angela? *Angela works on dress, while Victoria enters the design stage. *Victoria: Angela - I NEED to tell you something. *Angela: What's wrong? *Victoria: The other day, I was passing Truly's trailer. *Victoria: I heard arguing - loud voices. Eric's voice. *Victoria: It... It was Truly's idea to have Eric romance you. For the show. *Angela afrai about it. *Angela: Are... Are you sure? *Victoria: I couldn't hear anything - but that's much I heard. *Victoria: I'm sorry. *Angela cries, then wipes her tears. *Angela: No... *Angela and Victoria gave a hug. *Angela: Thank you, Victoria. After the level *Victoria and Yuna continue designing while Eric enters the design stage. *Eric is looking for Angela. *Eric: Victoria - have you seen Angela? *Victoria: Why? You want to play with her emotions some more to boost the ratings? *Eric: Is that what you think this is about? *Victoria: I heard you and Truly talking. *Eric: You don't understand! *Victoria: She knows. *Eric: Where is she? *Victoria: I don't know, but she was very upset. *Eric leaves the Become Truly show.Before Miss Truly fires him. Level 72 - Create your dress Lori is trying to sabotage Angela's dress! Keep her away or you'll have to start over! *Keep Lori away from sabotaging Angela's dress! Level 73 - Where is Eric? It gets busier every day. Make sure none of the models leave angry! *At the station, Eric's no longer in the show this morning. *Angela enters the station angrily. *Angela: ERIC! *Angela knocks the door loudly. *Angela: Eric - you're not in your room and I've looked everywhere else! *Angela looks through the window. *Angela: I know you're in there! *The guards are at the station. *Boris: Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the area IMMEDIATELY. *Angela: Not until I talk to Eric. *Boris: Mr. Eric isn't in Paris anymore... *Victor: Miss Truly fired him this morning. During the level *Angela's going to make sure none of the models leave angry! After the level *Eric's back in New York, Angela's apartment. *Jenny: So let me get this straight... *Jenny: Not only did you seduce me when you were involved with my best friend... *Jenny: ...NONE of it was real? *Eric: It's not what you think. *Eric: Yes, at first it was just about the show. *Eric: But later... I really fell for Angela. *Eric: Truly knew that, that's why she fired me when she did. *Virginia: Why are you telling us this? *Eric: Something's not right... *Eric: Truly's up to something - I don't know what. *Eric: I DO know that Angela feels awful about what happened in Milan. *Eric: That show is a snake pit. *Eric: Angela needs you - now more than ever. Level 74 - Create your dress Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Finish the dress of Angela. Level 75 - Now it's just you and me *Angela and Yuna puts final touches to dress. Guards are here in designing stage. *Victor: Subject spotted - twelve o'clock. *Boris: Roger that - establishing contact now. *Boris: Ma'am - you are to report to this set immediately after finishing your work. *Victor: Truly's orders. After the level; Post-chapter *Angela goes back to the result stage. *Truly: Angela, darling, so glad you could join us. *Angela: Aren't the other contestants joining us? *Truly: I wanted to have a personal talk. Just you and me. *TV descends. Director's moved. *Angela: Just us and twelve million people? *TV's on about date. *Angela and Truly look. *Truly: You do look great on film, Angela. But I can't let such a flagrant breach of the rules stand. *Angela: Look, I- *Truly: It has TRULY been a pleasure, Angela, but you're out! *Guards on Angela. *Angela: I'll see myself out, thanks. *Angela angrily leaves Become Truly show. She got booted off by Truly. *Angela walks to station and begins to cry! *Angela attempts to call. *Angela: C'mon, Kitty... *Angela calls Virginia. *Angela: Virginia, PLEASE answer. *No answer. Angela continues crying. *Angela: Where IS everyone? *Angela wipes her tears. She bursts with anger. *Angela: Truly! You're not getting rid of me that easy, you hear me?! *Angela angrily knocks the door. *Angela: Talk to me! *Angela knocks the door open. *Inside the trailer... *Angela: Truly?! *Angela goes inside, then looks around. *Angela What the-? I was right! Truly has a wig... *There was a flush in the toilet. *Angela hides in. There was Lori, the TrulyLori is Truly by TV Tropes! *Lori: Well, that's another happiness nobody gone... *Lori: ...all I have to do is axe the other two losers and... *Lori: ...DECLARE MYSELF THE WINNER! *Bob: Truly? Truly! *Lori: Ugh... Bob... *Lori: HOLD ON! I'M ALMOST READY! *Lori puts Truly's mask on. *Truly's on, then she leaves the trailer. *Angela shows out of hide. *Angel: You. Don't. Say. *Truly shuts the trailer door. *Bob has the roles orders paper. *Bob: Take a look at this. *Truly: Orders have doubled?! *Bob: Marketing is calling it the 'Angela Effect'. *Bob: Sales go through the roof whenever she's on. *Bob: It's not too late to keep her on for Vegas... *Bob: ...you could always cut Yuna or Victoria instead. *Bob: Or Lori. *Truly: NO! Yes... I mean... I suppose we could keep her around for one more round. *Truly and Bob leave the station. Truly decided keeping Angela for one more round. References